Feeling It Again
by Ashmorian10-7-79
Summary: Can Mike understand all these confusing feelings inside his head. Will Mike Weston make Ryan Hardy feel it again? Tell me what you think guys. What should I do with this?
1. FBI academy

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the brilliant characters or themes related to the T.V show " The following " It would all go to Fox studios I believe and the creator Kevin Williamson. I also must say that I am receiving no profit at all from my stories.

Author's Note:

Well guys I have been spending weeks behind my laptop being a coward on whether or not to go with this. But I like so many others have become attached to Mike Weston, and love the relationship between him and Ryan Hardy and have to write a FF.

…

Agent Weston sat at the plastic fold out table in the staff break room, his fold out chair squeaked as he adjusted himself more better crossing his arms and placing them on top of the table leaning forward he looked down into the fold of his arms as Agent Parker was explaining something about the cult stuff she had to witness with her first years working for the FBI to Ryan Hardy who was sitting next to her. Mike sneered at his elbows feeling flaming anger build up inside him as she explained what the "father" would do to his eldest child in a cult, gender didn't matter. Ryan also leaned forward towards Debra interestedly and also to peer at the pictures on the apple device. He briefly looked at the Ipad Debra had in her hand, gruesome pictures of other activities that cults did displayed on the large screen. Mike looked into Debra's pretty brown eyes as she kept talking, he admired how she could speak of things so professionally. He gave her a small sad apologetic smile as he saw her eyes soften when she looked down at the pictures. She returned the same tiny smile and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, Mike had his suspicions that she probably had a personal connection with this kinda stuff. Hardy scooted his chair a bit closer and put an awkward hand on her smaller one, he gave her a twitch of his lips and his eyebrows relaxed instead of creased. That was Ryan Hardy's attempt of a true smile. Debra turned her hand over and squeezed his hand giving him a knowing grin letting him know she knew he tried, Mike felt his lips tighten and stomach flip, He quickly switched his gaze to his zipper on his leather jacket. 'What the hell?' Weston asked himself inwardly confused. Shaking his head he looked up and saw Parker pull her hands towards the Ipad on her lap and let out a shaky laugh

" This guys, is really sad how us as young FBI agents spend our break time discussing ghastly things like it's a conversation of breakfast. There should be like some sort of contract after FBI academy saying 'warning emotional wounds and also leaves personal life down the drain' " Debra laughed this time more earnestly showing her white teeth through her fits of laughter she looked at Ryan who was smirking widely looking at the tabletop. He opened his mouth holding down a laugh saying sarcastically.

" Nothing beats your love life it should say 'must be married before entering the FBI' I mean seriously I feel bad for the new young latino guy that was recruited for forensics that spicy tamale isn't going to even think about chica's underwear after his first homicide photography for AT LEAST two weeks" Hardy glanced at Debra who was now laughing red in the face her contagious laughter filled the room and soon Ryan was chuckling slowly his laugh was a softening low tremor that sounded like it came directly from his chest. Mike felt his stomach get lighter when he heard Ryan's laugh the lightness made him feel so peaceful he too was laughing easily. The tension was gone in the room as everyone caught their breath, Debra with one hand gripped the Ipad the other wiped a small line of moisture that formed above her lip. She let out one last gradual breath she grabbed her cup of coffee and went to her small office to e-mail a police department about any new information on Carroll's son. Ryan stood up as well wiping off his suit jacket, pushing in his chair and striding out the room he rested his hand on the door frame and turned his head around towards Mike to ask him if he had any new idea's for ways to find Joe's followers but his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Mike's back rigid and stiff with his head buried into his hands. Hardy took a few steps toward him about to put his hand on his shoulder, but he tilted his head and turned around suddenly officially leaving the break room telling himself Weston doesn't need comfort if he's distraught about the cult stuff he probably wanted us all out.

Mike lifted his head and craned his neck to look at the doorway even more confused. He replayed what Ryan said in his head. He mouthed the words "Spicy Tamale" with his pale blue eyes bright with confusion. Mike chuckled and ignored the feeling of hope that swelled in his heart. Weston decided that there and then would be the wrong time to explore the feelings of confusion he felt inside him.

Hours later Agent Weston was leaning back in his small swivel chair behind his large computer monitor letting Ryan Hardy who was standing behind him (rather closely) inclining his upper body closer to the screen one hand unconsciously death gripping the back of Mike's chair in anger reading the text on the screen about Jacob Wells. Mike knew soon him and Debra were going to head to the address listed on the screen since Hardy wasn't going to wait. He stretched his legs and raised his arms to fold his hands behind his head but his palm accidentally grazed across Ryan's thigh he flinched and looked up expecting Ryan look at him in shock and disgust but the brunette man was too engrossed to respond. Unknown to Weston the tip of Ryan's ears were tinged pink and a light pink flush had crawled up his neck. Mike with a semi hurt feeling in his eyes carefully tucked his hands behind his skull gazing at the white ceiling listening to the busy hum of the room.

_CLICK CLICK!_

Ryan's pencil had fallen out of his hand when he retrieved it from his pocket and on to the floor by Mike's feet who was still staring at the ceiling.

"I got it " Ryan muttered quickly snapping Mike out of his own world. Mike yelped quietly when Ryan grabbed him by his lower thigh gently and easily wheeled him back away from the desk. Hand still on Mike's lower thigh he walked closer to the desk and bend down and grabbed the pen off the floor, His head was level to Mike's lap when he looked up into Weston's eyes and smirked tapping the pen against his temple.

" Not as fast as I used to be Agent "

Before Mike could even respond Ryan got back on his feet and took his hand off of Mike's leg and returned it to the back of Mike's chair, he pushed him back so his legs were under the desk again. Mike tried again to look at Ryan but Hardy turned around and spoke as he reached for his jacket.

" You need to eat more you're a feather man. Alright Come on we're going to Wells' house to see if we could find anything new in there. We can call Parker on our way to follow us because she talks too much in the car, I don't need two chatty Cathys." Ryan's back was retreating leaving the room as Mike said gruffly

"Alright got it " Weston looked at his lap where Ryan's hand was he closed his eyes as the memory flashed across his brain.

_**Mike dropped on his knees by Ryan's side muttering for him to be okay. He drops the gun he just used to kill Maggie and uses both hands to speedily untape the magnets from Ryan's chest. Ryan puts his hand on his chest as he takes deep breaths his eyes looking madly around the room. Mike asks him if he's gonna be okay Ryan looks into his eyes and nods he once again is looking around wheezing. Weston smiles victoriously at not losing Hardy on his hands he starts to grab the hem of his shirt and button it up. He is about to reach the last 4 buttons but Ryan's rough hands push his soft ones away Ryan sits up and finishes buttoning and stands up on his two feet to put on his black tie around his neck, his face flushes and he sways his legs shaking.**_

_**" Woah slow down man " Mike grabs him steady and guides him to sit on a high level bar chair. Mike stands far in front of him tying his tie loosely and looking at Ryan giving him a half smile " You feeling Alright Hardy? " Ryan stares at the floor with his hand over his chest then swiftly he grabs Mike's arm and brings him close to his chest. Mike is standing between Ryan's spread legs as he sits on the high level chair. Mike looked down at Ryan confused until Hardy's hand slowly slides down Weston's arm to his hand and places it on his chest.**_

_**" I owe you Agent. You stopped this thing from malfunctioning like a bitch. Thanks...Jesus I'm dizzy as hell " Ryan takes Mike's hand and places it against his cheek and closes his eyes. " Your hands are freezing kid keeps my blazing face cool. Sorry I'm invading all kinds of personal space but I need this to keep me sturdy otherwise I might pass out " Ryan's face was warm and soft. Mike silently nods and stayed there red faced and stiff as Ryan struggled with his consciousness until he got up and awkwardly walked away and stood by the door waiting for the ambulance and cops to arrive.**_

Mike shivered in his seat in the car as Ryan drove to Jacob's house as he remembered that was the first time he touched Ryan Hardy and today by his cubicle was the second. He recollected in his mind how close he was, how he felt the cold metal belt buckle of Ryan's belt through his thin shirt pressed against his lower abdomen, how his other hand had rested on Hardy's knee as he tried to stay awake, how if he just moved his face closer, or if he moved his hand higher up Ryan's toned leg he might've felt his… Mike looked at the dashboard in front of him from the passenger seat. He quickly took of his leather jacket and put it on his lap as he realized he was throbbing hard in his tight jeans. Ryan looked at him with a raised eyebrow like saying "really you're wasting my attention by making noise?" with his eyes.

"It's hot in this car alright! I'm quiet and not talking like you wanted, so please don't look at me like that"

"Alright whatever man" Agent Hardy said raising his left hand up in the air defensively shrugging his shoulder.

Mike never heard him because he rolled down the window the load roar of the wind hitting his ears was enough for him not to think mull over all his confused thoughts about Ryan Effing Hardy.


	2. More Wounded

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the brilliant characters or themes related to the T.V show " The following " It would all go to Fox studios I believe and the creator Kevin Williamson. I also must say that I am receiving no profit at all from my stories.

Author's Note:

I just wanted to say that the first chapter was supposed to early in the day of the episode titled " The Siege" before Joey called Claire. I know it seems ridiculously early because Joey called when the trio was in bed but let's pretend they slept in till like 3 p.m

Thank You so much to _hollywood cullen & WeatherWriter_, Your reviews have meant a lot :)

….

Ryan heard a gunshot echoe in the distance and quick footsteps tread through the moist grass. He sprinted towards the noise hoping to find something good. He inhales the forest air greedily as he skid through the grass. He stopped as he thought he heard more footsteps, when he was about to convince himself he was just hearing shit he heard more movement this time it sounded slow and irregular. He sped once again towards the noise and felt his heart become heavy with guilt and desperation as he saw mike 20 feet away with closed eyes laying on his side in the grass.

"MIKE!" Ryan yelled when he was 8 feet away trying to see if the fair haired male would respond. Ryan's legs collapsed next to Mike heavily "Mike! Mike. Mike. Hey Mike" As soon as he touched Mike's arm he was going to say his name again but the blue eyed male groaned loudly and turned on his back. Giving Ryan the leverage to rip the velcro open of his FBI jacket. Their hands brushed as both strong hands fumbled with the cool jacket.

"The local cop she was in on it. She shot me point blank." Mike moved his head wildly then looked at Ryan breathing strongly through his nose looking him briefly in the eye then gazing back at the dark sky . Hardy looked around quickly as though another follower was going to jump out of the bushes as he continued on getting the jacket off he asked trying to hide his excitement

"Where did she go?"

Weston turned himself back on his side and pointed behind Ryan "That way. Go! I'm fine I got a vest." Mike said shooing Ryan away.

Ryan hesitated rocking on his knees in frustration then went back to Mike's level pulling the younger man up by his jacket so he sat up completely, cupping both hands around Mike's face with his face mere inches from his face he whispered shakily staring at Weston's chin " Michael Weston you stay safe alright? I can't lose y..Our staff can't lose you man. You still gotta prove us how much potential you really have. " Hardy put one hand behind his head his fingers curled into his soft wavy hair placing the other on his shoulder he looked into his eyes and closed the gap between their faces he tilted his head and put his shaven cheek against Mike's scruffy one and with his lips brushing against Mike's ear he repeated himself barely audible " We need you agent " Mike closed his stunning blue eyes and let his upper body slowly fall back onto the floor as he heard Ryan Hardy sprint out into the direction he pointed him to. Michael finally let himself just enjoy the feeling of pleasure that ran through his body he felt every time Hardy touched him instead of detaching the great feeling he had and pushing it into a cupboard of sadness because he just suspected this is how Agent Hardy was when he had the slight respect for anyone.

2 hours later Debra, Mike and Ryan were talking in front of the Ranch home that Joey Mathews was previously breathing in, the home that Ryan was inside with Joey at the same time 'If only I moved faster' Ryan thought to himself he slammed his palm down on the hood of car behind him that he was sitting on. Mike walked past Debra standing on the side between them looking back and forth between them almost accusingly. He spoke of how Emma and Joey were gone and something of a ten mile radius and Jacob and his lover escaped as well. Hardy wasn't listening he was scanning Mike for any discomfort he noted that when he crossed his arms and adjusted them on his torso he grimaced, he summarized that his chest was probably going to be bruised and sore and he will probably walk a little funny. Ryan asked a question that was nagging him in the back of his brain

"How the hell did they get out of here?"

"Carroll's guys killed two of our swat guys who were blocking the exit took their weapons and posed as swat" Debra said with a angry red face.

Mike stepped closer to Ryan and asked him his voice drawled out in a low growl "They got a local police officer into this. How did they do that?" Mike's face was sneering and searching Hardy's face eyes flickering between his eyes in intensity then looking up and down his face his gaze lingering on his lips his eyes shined in curiosity but he stopped himself. Ryan's left eyebrow twitched in question as he observed the passionate hate growing inside Agent Weston, he like so many others are hating Joe more and more each day. Mike spoke again looking openly back and forth between his two co workers. " They even attacked cold resources I mean who are these people?"

Mike bowed his head and ran his hand through his hair in frustration and when he heard the rustle of leaves his head snapped back up comically to see Ryan walking away his head also downward and his nostrils were flared. Mike looked at Debra quickly then stepped forward his voice sounded like a timid child "Ryan you okay?" as though he was frightened of the elder man's response more than actually asking the question. Mike stepped closer to the retreating figure and also felt Agent Parker's small bony hand on his shoulder

"No let him go"

"I can't let him go this time" Debra thought Mike was referring to the actual moment of him not being able to let Ryan grieve by himself but Mike meant way more than that. She saw Agent Weston follow Hardy down the pavement and onto the curb by a car. She turned her head and allowed herself to cry in frustration.

Mike saw Ryan slam both fists onto the passenger door of the black jeep and kick the tires half heartedly. Ryan's back was to Mike, Weston saw his shoulders tremble and then slump. He placed his arms on the roof of the car and stare ahead. Mike circled around the car slowly now on the other side of the car facing Ryan he put his arms mirroring Ryan's position. Ryan was staring past Mike's head his adam's apple bobbing up and down and his eyes watery, he knew Mike was there but was too embarrassed to acknowledge the younger man. Mike sat there patiently staring at the house which was behind Ryan observing his co workers. They stood like this until he saw mostly everyone clear out. He felt a bit protective of Ryan when he realized no one came over to see how Ryan was doing with this loss, he was farther from making his one true love happy by giving her son to her. He ignored the jolt of pain his heart gave when Claire ran through his mind.

" Everyone's gone Ryan" He walked closer to Hardy and was next to him but Mike was facing the house leaning back on the car his arms crossed and Ryan still had his arms on the roof of the car his back facing the house. " Ryan you tell so many people that they are going to be okay and you'll help them. You know what? I'm here right now to tell you that we are going to find Joseph Cory Mathews. I'm gonna help you I don't care if I have to watch a million more investigations behind a camera of creepy people in custody as long as that boy is in his mother's embrace." Mike let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Ryan also let out a small breath he closed his tired eyes and a single tear slipped past his thick eyelashes. Mike smiled knowingly and placed his fingers under Hardy's chin coaxing him into looking up and into his own eyes. "We need you Ryan Hardy" Those 5 words made the tears spill from Ryan's eyes making him instinctively reach towards to face to wipe them. Mike grabbed his wrists stopping his motions and wrapping Ryan's arms around his neck once he was sure the tear filled man's arms were gripped around his neck he let his own strong arms firmly wrap around Hardy's lower torso. Mike nervously raised one hand to the nape of Ryan's neck stroking his hair when he felt no pushing from Ryan he continued and began to shush him when he heard Hardy let out lung heaving sobs. Mike mumbled into Ryan's hair that it's okay he's going to be okay. Mike could feel his own heart ache when he felt the moisture in his shoulder from Ryan's tears and the way his throat sounded so dry when he let out another lung racking sob. Mike kept stroking Ryan's hair and rubbing his back as Agent Hardy allowed himself to be human for a couple of minutes and he felt touched to be here to support this poor man who is just like the rest of us. When he felt Ryan quiet his sobs into slow hiccuping breaths and a small shudder he put his chin on top of Ryan's tousled haired head and grinned looking forward dreamily and opened his mouth restraining a giggle " Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah Michael?" when Ryan mutter his response the vibration of his voice felt relaxing against his shoulder. Mike still with a goofy grin plastered on his face said impressively imitating Ryan's voice.

"Sorry I'm invading all kinds of personal space but I need this" He heard Ryan chuckle sarcastically once again soothing his shoulder from the vibrations off of his muffled voice. Mike let out a small laugh too and they both sighed feeling lighter. Mike didn't want to move but he stretched his arms out pushing Ryan away to arms length his hands on the brunette's shoulders. He noticed Ryan was still avoiding eye contact.

"Are you okay?" Mike was shocked that of all people Ryan was asking this question.

"Ryan!" Weston said snickering. "Of course I'm okay man. Do you feel better?"

Ryan finally did meet eyes with Mike. He gave a half grin to the sandy haired man his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I feel really great now almost human I might say. But seriously Weston.." Hardy's eyes grew more serious "You're a great dude and I really think what you're doing is great it's damn scary how you made me feel seconds ago but really great. Don't change alright? The world needs people like you." His eyes twinkled again making Mike grin goofily " They left us only one car Mike when we drive back to the station you want the windows open? I don't want you freaking out in the car again."

"Ah shut up you old man. People might think you're actually making a joke for once in your miserable life." Mike went to swat Ryan on the side of the head playfully the older male dodged it and ran for the drivers side laughing. As Mike climbed in the car he felt brain go fuzzy when he realized that Hardy actually laughed in front of him for the first time and not chuckled, It was a priceless melody to his ear. He savored the sound in his head as he started to fall asleep on the road as Ryan drove. He never felt the strong hand grip his own and someone whisper

"I really can't lose you Mike"


	3. Bonding

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the brilliant characters or themes related to the T.V show " The following " It would all go to Fox studios I believe and the creator Kevin Williamson. I also must say that I am receiving no profit at all from my stories.

Authors Note:

Sorry If there are some parts of the story that sound odd. English is not my first language.

I really hope someone is enjoying this as much as I am :) I just wanted to say quickly that my second chapter was based of the episode "The Fall" and this chapter is based of the episode "Let me go" This one I changed more than the last one.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure" Joe Carroll said to Agent Weston.

Mike's lip slightly curled and his nostrils flared he tilted his head back and smirked when he saw Joe's eyes widen slightly when Ryan walked in right behind him. Quickly redeeming himself he smiled coolly and changed his brown eyes to meet Ryan's dark blue ones. Ryan turned his head to Mike and nodded at him giving him the okay.

Mike walked on the other side of the wall outside the small holding room Joe Carroll had resided in for the past week. He heard the two men conversating both testing each other and trying to unravel the other.

"It's time for to go now "

Ryan cocked his head to the doorway to the tall man with jet black hair looking at the floor in disappointment he walked out and stood by door next to Mike who was suppressing a grin from Ryan who looked like a little child who couldn't stay at the park longer.

Mike's humorous feeling was practically slapped off of his face when Joe Carroll stopped in the middle of exiting the room to bob his head back threateningly towards Ryan's face and whisper

"Bye Ryan"

Mike's stomach did a whole somersault. He squinted his eyes in jealousy and protectiveness

"That bastard!" Weston snapped slamming his hand on the door that Carroll just exited out of. Weston's face paled in fear of how his attacking jealousy came out of him so intense.

"Yeah I know I'm feeling the same way right now. It sucks how he..."

"You are?" Mike asked interrupting looking at Ryan with a confused expression.

"Yeah….We're upset because.. Joe is somewhere else now?" Ryan responded questioningly looking at Mike like he was losing it.

"Oh" Weston laughed in relief. He cleared his throat and feigned a rage look similar to Ryan's earlier and said rather unconvincingly " Yeah Damn that..Carroll leaving us! he just left like ..that." Mike snapped his fingers in the air sharply.

Warden Montero was heard arguing with Debra Parker down the hall. Ryan grabbed Mike by the elbow and gestured with his head toward the arguing pair. With eyes on the hand that was touching his elbow he nodded both males creeping towards the two voices. Both blue-eyed men paced by the door listening as the bald hispanic man argued with their head FBI agent. They regained themselves and stood straight when they heard the warden's footsteps gather towards the door. He came to a halt next to Ryan

"And Agent Parker you better do something about this man before next time he puts your whole department on the line." Now looking into Ryan's eyes " This your fault Mr. Hardy. This is on YOU."

Ryan did a double take. He knew that was too similar to what something a follower might say. Ryan scoffed and was about to accuse Montero of being another one of Joe Carroll's bitches.

" Your daughter she's been missing for a while? About 3 days huh?" Mike spoke cutting off Ryan's rude almost said respond. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Yeah" Mike

said nodding his head confidently when he saw Warden's upper lip start to perspirate.

"Did some research Sir. The FBI can help you find her you don't need to do this."

Ryan felt a rush of pride rise in him, Mike Weston was actually ahead of him this time in the game. Hardy walked over next to Mike looking coolly at Montero who seemed to ponder his next words carefully.

"Kid I'd tiptoe away if I were you. You're treading on very thin ice my guys could fire you in seconds. So take off the skates and let the grown ups handle it" (Iceman reference)

'Kid?' 'Kid?' Mike thought inwardly 'What the fuck, I probably have more hair on my face than he has on his wrinkly balls'. He balled his fist, pointed an accusing finger into the hispanic man's face, and opened his mouth to voice his inward thoughts.

This time Ryan Hardy cut off Mike's rude almost said response "Alright Montero accuse me of things that's fine. But you start calling my partner a kid you better be able to handle the consequences oh & last time I checked Warden's have no power of FBI agents unless we are guarding YOUR damn prison. Hmm.." Ryan said looking around the hallway dramatically " Ain't a fucking prison to me" Montero glared at Ryan and stormed off.

Ryan tilted his head and waved at his retreating back vigorously. "Bye . Don't worry we'll find your daughter and when we do we are going to tell her how concerned Daddy was" He laughed in an obnoxious way a teenager would until Montero's figure was out of sight he stopped laughing and tilted his head in confusion, he still heard laughing. Turning around he saw Parker laughing holding her side leaning against Mike for support. Mike and Ryan stared at her amused she looked up and gave them a playful haughty look.

"What? It's been a depressing day. You start losing your sanity after a while okay? Whatever you guys are sourpusses." She grabbed her coat and stretched her shoulders. "Okay back to buisness Ryan I hope you understand you can't go Joe's trip. Uhh Behave you two."

Mike and Ryan stood by the doorway until she left, they heard the outside door close Mike looked at Ryan who looked back at him quickly. Ryan shoved Mike who pushed back, Ryan grunted and pulled Mike's hood over his head who blindly stuck his foot out making the man who was walking to Parker's desk trip on the carpet floor. Ryan pulled Weston's sleeve making the sandy haired man tumble on the floor with him, sitting cross legged they both were breathing deeply, in between breaths Ryan wheezed out

"I'm sitting...in the cool chair"

"You..wish Hardy" Mike grabbed Ryan's Iphone out of his pocket sliding it against the carpet by the opposite wall. Ryan swung his leg tucking it behind Mike's knees making him do a backward roll.

Now on his stomach Mike rested his chin on the floor to see Iphone-less Ryan in Debra's cool cushion chair opening up the camera surveillance of the garage where Joe was supposed to exit. They weren't in the car yet he was still going through check up with the medical examiner. Mike sat up and sat with his back against the wall and snatched Ryan's phone off the floor moodily. He put it on silent and unlocked it, scrolling through the phone Mike smiled sheepishly.

"I think all these Ebay bids aren't healthy Hardy. I didn't know you were such a Marvel fan..Man 40 dollars on a Avengers fleece blanket. And 50! holy cow on a rare Iceman hoodie. And 20 on a Loki...HEY!" Mike pouted at his empty hands he looked down to see that Ryan had wheeled over on the rolley computer chair. He laughed at Ryan's serious face "Don't worry I won't tell Claire of your inner nerd" He grabbed the back of the chair and swiveled Hardy around and forward "Come one lets make sure this bastard makes it out"

Mike sighed in annoyance when he placed the hard plastic chair next to Ryan. He sneered at chuckling Ryan. They both turned their heads to the large monitor their patience was growing smaller. They saw the still empty truck in the garage. Joe sat on the edge of the truck inside the closed garage with the two FBI agents standing on either side and a third facing him with a glock 23 in his face (gun). When the driver arrived the guard pulled Joe up roughly and stood him up on his feet to listen intently to the driver's statement he must tell all transporting prisoners.

Weston and Hardy saw Joe nod his head and in one swift motion two guards opened the back doors and the third helped him up into the secluded back of the vehicle. The driver shook hands with the guards and he sat in the driver's seat followed by the glock carrying guard. The other two went with Debra who was waiting by the door one speaking to her with his hand on her back into her ear. She nodded solemnly and repeated it in the same way to the second guard. They left through a door to get inside the black suv on the other side of the building. They were out of camera's sight. The large garage sliding door slid up and the large car backed up and out of sight, the steel garage door closed. Just like that Joe Carroll was gone.

Mike looked at Ryan who seemed like he had a feeling something was wrong. Without being asked Weston leaned forward and gently took the mouse away from Ryan's hand, paused the footage and rewinded it to when they exited. Ryan squinted and leaned back his eyes glued in the corner of the screen. The tape finished again and Ryan looked unconsciously at the keyboard thinking. Mike was frustrated with the lack of communication but rewinded it again to let Ryan see it one more time letting it play frame by frame. Ryan sprung out of his seat alarming Mike. He pointed at the corner of the screen repeatedly.

"Look right there! Montero switched the tapes. We gotta stop him"

Mike didn't even mull it over in his head he trusted Ryan. Faster than Hardy he sprinted out of the room to get the keys and jacket from his locker and yelled "wait by door 3". He grabbed his leather jacket and the key to his small black car from his locker that was next to Agent Hernandez's. (the spicy tamale according to Ryan). He glared at the locker but shook his head and ran to door 3 he saw Ryan waiting impatiently he ran past the elder man and started the car before he could fully sit down. Ryan closed the door as the car was still moving speeding through the parking lot.

"Weston right there! In front of the last turn"

Mike saw the car was going to turn to the exit into the next parking lot and into the busy highway. Mike jammed his foot on the pedal and skidded the tires as he raced to the car going around to be in front of the car. Before Montero could turn his head to see what the commotion was, he floored the break at the same time as Mike to avoid the black car hitting his right in front of him.

He grabbed his chest and took greedy breaths. Montero stepped out of the car and walked mightily to the other car about to scold Mike who was standing in front of the car on the phone with Debra telling her urgently to check the van. He faltered cowardly when he saw furious Ryan exit the car his gun pointed out at the Warden's chest.

"Hey. Going somewhere?" Ryan asked

"Are you mad? You and your partner swarming me? I could have you arrested Ryan Hardy and you too brat! I will make sure you two never.."

"SHUT UP" Mike said his gun out aimed sturdy at his face. He was panting his face sweaty. "Where's Joe Carroll?" Mike shocked his colleague twice today.

"I d...don't..kn..kn..know" He said weakly know with a fear of light in his eyes. Mike's phone rang and he answered it glaring at the Warden. Debra said Joe was gone he looked at Ryan and nodded his head.

"Don't lie you bastard! Go to your trunk. Open it" Mike was a little calmer now. Montero was still. "Open!" He shook his head stiffly.

Ryan snatched the keys from the hispanic man's hand. He shivered as Ryan rapidly opened the trunk, gun trained into the empty trunk. He threw the keys furiously at Montero's feet who scurried to the side but jumped back next to his keys when he felt Weston's gun nudge into his side. He looked to the side and saw Mike was right next to him. He looked straight but howled when he saw the edge of Ryan's gun in between his eyes.

"Where's Joe?" Ryan's voice was shaking with anger

" ' " after each word there was a pause. He tried and failed to duck Ryan's fast hand that reached towards his head. Ryan gripped the back of his head painfully pulling his collar making his head tilt back he pushed the neck of his gun against the back of his throat making him gag. Mike stepped back avoiding to be hit by Montero's swinging hands he lamely hit Ryan in the stomach who barely moved. Without any sort of Caution he went slack and started sobbing and in a unthreatening way slowly pushed Ryan back who allowed himself to step back. He covered his face with his hands and mumbled.

"He said he would kill her. My little girl you have to understand he threatened me" Mike's eyes went wide and looked at the crying man. "He is with the lawyer. Just go quickly"

Mike cuffed him and called for backup into his walkie talkie. Ryan was on his phone asking Mike's co worker that worked with computers as well to track Olivia Warren. Ryan turned his head back to the noise he saw Debra and the two guards arrive and put the heart broken man in the car to be arrested.

Ryan and Mike without speaking to anyone else went back into the car and drove on instructions of Mike's coworker. They were quiet in the car until Ryan's phone rang he picked it up and was surprised to see it was Olivia. Before she could speak he heard Joe's voice in the back.

"Tell him I'm going to die and it's all your fault"

"Olivia let me talk to Joe" Ryan said quickly. He ignored Mike asking him what's wrong in the background.

"What..Joe..No. What are you talking about."

"TELL HIM it's all his fault" Joe's voice was more menacing. " You hear that Ryan Hardy?" He said over her screaming. "She's dying because Ryan Hardy couldn't save her" He heard more screaming and struggling and Joe's heavy breathing and low moans that collided with her screaming. The phone clicked to silent.

Ryan swore and thrashed in his seat banging his arm against the door. They made eye contact both men looked defeated. Mike drove to the location at the same speed they found dead Olivia and Joe's orange jumpsuit on the floor. They stormed into the big building that was across from the car. They stood puzzled by the door. Ryan pointed to the right side of the building

"I got this side. You go left" Ryan weaved around people with his gun out searching wild for a sign of Joe. Mike looked away and rubbed his sweaty hands against his shirt. He jumped in place and took out his gun and ran swiftly avoiding people screaming for people to move letting them know he was a federal agent. He looked back to see Ryan was now out of sight. He halted by a round staircase and started up to the top. He saw Ryan on the top as well. Weston dashed to the left jumping on tables and looking around desperately for Joe for the next hour. Every five minutes he tried looking for Ryan but he was out of sight. He hoped Ryan got him because he sure as hell doesn't see anything.

Mike was shocked to see Debra and the same three FBI agents with her. Debra told Mike sadly to go outside. Mike panicked thinking Ryan got hurt pushed past her and went through the glass sliding doors. He ignored the befuddled thought he had in his head that it was already dark outside and searched for Hardy. He saw him standing by an emergency exit staircase.

"What happened Ryan?"

"Damn man had a followers here. I chased them up to the roof. One of his guys held me on a flight of stairs. I shot him in the leg and went to the roof to see Joe leaving with a women on a helicopter. Windows were bulletproof."

"We got the guy though we can question him" Mike said.

"We WILL once he is put in care." Debra was standing behind Mike. She huffed in annoyance. "We have to keep him alive first. Honestly you two don't think sometimes."

"We gotta question him now Parker. So he can't think of too many excuses while he is getting stitched up" Ryan was pleading with Parker.

"Alright you got five minutes I will buy you time. EVERYBODY OVER HERE. COME ON LET'S GO." Hardy flinched and gave her a dirty look for not giving him caution of yelling in his ear. He quickly sprinted over to the man he shot. Mike followed Debra to the growing crowd of Agents and Medical people. He took tentative steps back trying to be closer to Ryan. He now stood midway between Debra with everyone else and Ryan with Joe's friend. He strained his ears but he could only hear them mumbling to each other. His hair raised on its ends when he heard the man scream. He looked into the crowd warily they were still conversing with Debra.

He tried shooting a quick glance again but saw Ryan approaching him. With Ryan next to him they both watched with crossed arms the crowd around Debra unravel and separate back to where they were before. Debra looks at him expectantly he tells her an address and the trio is in Mike's black car anxiously fidgety in their seats. Ryan is driving this time. Mike is sitting with his open window reciting directions to impatient Ryan. They were all hoping Joey Mathews was at this address.

They looked at the large garage curiously. Debra gave directions to the other FBI agents that followed behind them in a van. They all surrounded the place and Ryan with Mike was by the steel door ready to kick it down. Debra with her assigned FBI agent at a different door ready to do the same thing. A gunshot went off signaling for them to barricade through the door.

Mike lead Ryan into the room they turned sharply through the room checking the dark corners.

"Ryan!"

Hardy turned around in hope of Joey. It was a door with a broken chain. Mike opened it cautiously. They sucked in a breath and walked in. When a whimper echoed through the room the moved in much faster. Ryan flashed his phone light into one of the cages he faced away when he saw a black male lying on the floor a gaping bullet wound in the center of his forehead. Shrugging he kept snooping until he saw a shadow move he moved his phone light back up and saw a petite women silently crying trying to stay quiet since she thought Ryan was another bad guy going to hurt her.

"Mike! Montero's girl" Ryan lunged forward his fingers curled into the small metal squares of the cage. He gripped so tight he was making small incisions into the folds of his fingers. "Hey there was boy. Is he Alive?"

She shook her head and her dry lips parted "Joey..He left with Emma"

Ryan shot the lock and opened the cage's door. The small hispanic girl fell into his arms her arms around Ryan's shoulders. Her body shook with sobs. Ryan sat on the floor laying her across his lap. Hushing her he rubbed her back "It's okay"

Mike kneeled next to them and put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. He looked at the girl who was balled into Ryan's body. He gave a sad smile and whispered to Ryan "Good Job Agent"

Ryan stared at Mike's face unblinking. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He felt his stomach tighten and become feather light. He let out a small hitched breath. And the thought of holding Mike in his arms like this seemed so much more pleasing to him. The need Ryan felt to touch Mike became so abrupt he closed his eyes and settled his head on the wall behind him staring at the dark ceiling ignoring the new desire he felt grow in his body that made his body feel overheated.

"Thanks Agent Weston"

"It's time to go Ryan. Let's go" Mike stepped back letting the now really quiet Ryan stand. The girl also stood up she didn't have much strength. She asked if she could see her dad. Mike beckoned her over to himself and gave her his black leather jacket to wear. She put it on and Mike scooped her up one arm behind her knees the other around her back. Mike walked out the room past Debra who walked in to tell Ryan the place was all clear.

Ryan stared at the pair that left he squinted his eyes and almost got jealous seeing Mike touch another person. He felt weird every time Mike was nice to someone else other than himself. Ryan realized it was a feeling of jealousy he wondered if he was starting to fall for his younger colleague. 'There's nothing I can do' Ryan thought 'I can't hurt him, I'm too old, too reckless, and too dangerous. The most I can do is to fiercely protect him' Ryan thought sadly. He drove back to the station alone without his favorite positive FBI agent. Said bye to whoever was there and drove home he hoped one day he wouldn't always have to drive home to his large apartment alone.


End file.
